


Beetlejuice/Lydia One Shots

by AuthorsNote7



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorsNote7/pseuds/AuthorsNote7
Summary: I moved from Wattpad to Archive! Welcome to my collection of Beetlebabes stories!!
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. "Your hair is really soft after you wash it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When BJ and Lydia got married, for the second time, Lydia set some ground rules, one which included Beetlejuice showering or bathing at least once a week...

"NO! I don't 'anna! You can't make me!" Beetlejuice held onto the door frame for dear-well, not life-nails scraping against the crown molding of the wall, digging into the drywall. Legs starfished out to make it harder for him to move. 

Behind him, Lydia huffed and tried to push him through, "Bee! You have to shower or bathe at least once a week, that was the deal we made! You promised. I thought you never broke a promise?" 

He grumbled knowing she was right but hating to admit it. 

"Please Beetle?" 

He looked back at her, seeing her pleading eyes would've melted his heart—if he had one. He sighed, breaking, "Fine! God/Satan, Lyds, cut me some fuckin' slack, 'kay? I ain't used to this shit yet".

She smiled as she huddled him inside the bathroom, locking the victorian door and wearing the key around her neck, "I know," she placed a hand on his chest, daintily, and a kiss to his cheek, "and I appreciate you trying".

Lydia reached the tub and turned the dials, listening to the rumble of the hot water pipes filling. Concentrating on the sound, she sprinkled rose petals, chamomile, lavender, rosemary, and sage in the tub; creating a swirl of bubbles, she added just a drop of bergamot and sandalwood bubble bath solution—Bee's signature scent. Humming, Lydia twirled around the room grabbing candles, towels, and her favorite lotion. 

She sighed contently and motioned for BJ to get ready, "Come on Beej, I'll even take it with you". Lydia laughed at how quickly Beetlejuice got himself in the bath. 

Gracefully, Lydia disrobed and slipped into the bath beside her husband, "See? That wasn't so-" She started coughing on the wave of bathwater just sent toward her face.

"Beetlejuice!"

"What?"

"You jerk! I made up this nice bath for you and you just-" he cut her off, softly kissing her lips and moving her closer to him.

"Thank you" he whispered in her ear, watching her face heat up and fluster. She couldn't mutter out words so instead, she just cuddled into his chest, sitting in silence for a moment or two. "Babes? Don'tcha need to wash your hair or somt'in'?" He whispered into her shoulder.

"Mm. Yeah. You should too, it'll soften it up. I can do it for you if you'd like". Lydia shuffled behind BJ, sitting on the edge of their oversized gothic-victorian tub, she gathered the bottles of her favorite shampoos and conditioners. She set aside the conditioner and squeezed out a bit of shampoo into her hands. Lydia rubbed her hands through Beetle's hair, softly smiling as she felt him lean into the touch. 

"Lyd's? Am I gonna smell like a strawberry after this shit?" He groaned, remembering what Lydia's hair always smells like—strawberries.

She laughed and leaned down to kiss her husband's forehead, "No Bee, you won't. I put the sandalwood shampoo in your hair, so your masculinity won't be waivered by the smell of your hair".

"Cool—Hey! What are you implying about my masculinity?" Beetlejuice scuffed.

Lydia chuckled, "Nothing, dear. Ready to dip?"

"Skinny?" He asked, eyes gleaming.

"No, you idiot! To get the soap out of your hair!" She lightly smacked him in the arm.

"Ow! Geez okay! Yes!"

"Okay, then. Dip in three?" She rolled her eyes and counted down with him as if he were a child, "One. Two. Thr-"

Beej dunked his head before they could finish counting, the pressure of it making him too anxious. Lydia instantly got to work, scrubbing the soap out of Bee's blonde strands and realizing how soft they were. He bobbed back up, and spit out a spout of water as if he was a water fountain. Lydia laughed at that. 

She smiled, "Your hair is really soft after you wash it, Beej".

He grinned, "Is it? Well, it's 'cause I've got the best hair-washer-bather-wife-best-friend in the world!"

Lydia looked contently down at him and slipped back into the bath beside him. He pulled her into his lap and rested against the siding of the tub. "Okay, I did your hair, now it's your turn," Lydia sighed.

Beetlejuice groaned.


	2. Beetle, meet Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes old folks forget the taste or names of certain foods, but what if Beetlejuice never got to try it at all.

Lydia had woken up in a ray of blissful sunlight, and surprisingly, a good mood. It was already 8:30 am, which meant that her hubby had gone off to work. Starting her morning routine, she threw on a marbled blue tank top, some black leggings, and her sneakers, mixed up a strawberry protein shake and headed to the basement of their two-story home to workout.

At about 11:47 am, Lydia headed back upstairs to the kitchen for an apple. Humming, she grabbed the pink fruit knife from the drawer and an apple from the fridge. Slicing the fruit into slivers, Lydia felt a pair of arms wrap around her mid-drift, turning around, knife in hand, she stabbed it into her attacker's shoulder and heard it clang to the ground, she gasped and slapped him instead.

"OW! LYDS! First, ya gotta stab me and know yer slappin' me!" Beetlejuice staggered back and rubbed a hand along his cheek.

"Then don't go sneaking up on me, you Ass!" Lydia retorted, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss.

"I cut up an apple, want some?" She kissed his cheek and scooped up the knife that fell to the floor, returning to her cutting board and apples.

Pushing the apple slices into a bowl, she stuffed one in her mouth and passed one to Bee. Waiting for his reaction to the fruit, she jumped up on the counter and sat on the edge.

His eyes lit up as soon as he took a bite, "Bee? Have you never had fruit before?" Lydia asked with a chuckle.

"What's 'fruit'?" He asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Oh my god. We're going to Whole Foods right now".

"Oh, boy" he groaned.


	3. Disney +

"No, Babes! For the last time, I'm not gonna getcha Disney-whatever-the-heck-it's-called!" Beetlejuice threw his hands up in the air in frustration. He and Lydia had been arguing for at least the last two months about Lydia getting a Disney + subscription.

"Please B!" Lydia was relentless, and now she had gotten Barbara to side with her.

\----------

"Adam, if you don't get me Disney Plus right now, I won't talk to you for at least a millennium!" Barbara pouted, crossing her arms and pulling out of Adam's embrace.

"Barb, honey, don't be like that," Adam pleaded. 

\----------

Lydia sniffled and curled into the blanket over her, she put on her best sad eyes—the ones Beetlejuice couldn't resist—and looked up at him. "Bee..." She cried, "please...?"

If he had a heart, it would've shattered right there on the spot, but he didn't, so instead BJ sighed and muttered things like 'why god/satan did ya send me this women' and 'she knows I can't deal with the sad eyes'. 

"Okay, Lyds I'll make you a deal, I'm very good at keepin' my promises on deals. Anyway, if you can get Adam to get Babs this Disney thing, I'll getcha it. Do we have a deal?"

"Mmmm...Only under one condition," Lydia dropped the blanket and scooted herself into Beej's lap.

"And what would that be?"

"I want a kiss".

"Now?"

"Mhm".

"I don't know babes...I might want more than one".

"Deal!" Lydia laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.


	4. The Dress

Lydia almost never wore her it. It wasn't just any dress, it was her wedding dress, a pile of red fabric that her husband had whipped up. It had previously brought bad memories to the surface, their wedding was a hot mess, but Lydia had been able to reconcile with it, and so she decided that it was time to try it on again. 

Dropping the dress into a pile on the floor, she stepped through the center of it. Wearing the same undergarments from the dreaded ceremony, just to revitalize the entire ensemble, Lydia began to pull the dress up until she was able to slip her arms into their lace capsules. Shrugging the rest of the dress on, she began to lace up the corset back when she felt a pair of hands take over for her.

She gasped and pulled her hands to her chest, looking in the large vertical mirror in front of her, Lydia saw her ghastly husband standing behind her lacing up the last of her dress, "Bee! Don't scare me like that!" She swatted at her husband's head.

Betelguese chuckled, "Just me babes. It's nice to see ya in yer dress, sweets". He pressed a kiss to the top of Lyd's head and buttoned the halter neckline of the dress.

"Just trying to revitalize it. Y'know, so it isn't so uncomfortable to remember..." Lydia sagged against him and sighed.

"Understood, babes. Wanna do a spin for daddy?"

"I am never calling you that".

He laughed, "Okay, okay, just spin for me, Lyds" She did, it was like a swirling vision in cherry tinted visors.

"Beautiful, although the dress doesn't nearly compliment just how beautiful you really are," he scoffed and tapped a finger to his chin, "BABES! I've got an idea, but you've got to get undressed first".

"That means you have to leave".

"But Babes-".

"NO BUTS!" Lydia scolded.

Beetle burst out laughing, "You said butts".

"Oh my god. You are such a child BJ".

"You love it".

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Out!".

"Fine. Fine. Put on something red then knock on the door three times" He instructed as he left.

"Um? Okay, Bee..." Lydia knocked on the door, "Bee? I need help with the buttons" She whined.

"Lyds, I'm opening the door, 'Kay?" And in stepped Betelguese, he pushed Lydia's hair over her shoulder and began undoing the halter's buttons and the corset's strings.

"Thank you, I'll be out soon" She softly smiled and he kissed her shoulder before leaving again.

A few minutes later Lydia opened the closet doors to Betelguese. She wore a cherry red satin slip and had her hair up in a ballerina-styled bun. 

BJ wolf-whistled, "Alright babes, just gotta shake up the juice and then one red satin gown coming up!" He started shaking his hands like flares. Snapping his fingers, he spun Lydia around as a lime green smoke surrounded her and transformed the cherry red slip into a two-piece off the shoulder sweetheart necklined satin mermaid dress with a ruffled tulle skirt and lace details. It looked more like a prom dress than a wedding gown, but Lydia was so stunned by the fit to notice. 

"Beetle...This is...Oh, my...Thank you".

"Anything for ya, Wifey. Lyds, I would give you anything and everything that you've ever wanted, all ya gotta do is ask".

"Anything?"

"Anything".


	5. Give You Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short continuation of "The Dress".

"Would you give me a kiss?"

"Babes, I would give you all the kisses you could ever want".

This continued for about an hour. Lydia would continue to ask for more extreme things till...

"Even your star?"

"Babes, I'd give you the entire universe".

"Well, I don't know how you'll top that Beej...".

"Easily. I love you, Lydia".

She blushed, she had said it many times to him, but this...This was his first time saying it to her.

"I love you, Lydia Elisabeta Deetz", the name rang in her hears, as a beautiful sound.


	6. Just Get Ready For Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lydia Deetz is 20 and Beetlejuice died at age 22.

It had been many years after the Deetz had moved into the Maitlands home. Many years after Beetlejuice came into their lives and exited. Yet it had only been a couple of years since his return; only a couple of years since Lydia became an adult. 

BJ and Lydia had decided to start dating, they were going to get married (again) but decided that it might be better to take it slower, so Lydia's folks (Including the Maitlands) could adjust to the whole 'your daughter wants to marry the man who was going to force her to marry him at age 12'.

They had moved into a flat just down the block from the Maitland/Deetz residence. It had two bedrooms, though they only used one, a mudroom, kitchen, and living room.

Currently, they were cuddled up on the couch watching a random horror film. Lydia was snuggled into Beetlejuice's side, who had an arm around her shoulders. Wanting to hold her closer, he pulled the gothic girl into his lap, she crossed her legs and sat flushed to his chest.

BJ started kissing up Lydia's neck, "Babes, you taste so scrummy".

Suddenly, Lydia gasped and clamped a hand to her neck, "OUCH! Bee! Don't bite me! Love the kisses but not so much the biting!"

"But Babes, biting is so much more fun," he whined, trying to conceal a smirk.

"Guese, we're having dinner at my parents in an hour, I don't want to show up and have to explain why I have a green hickey". Lydia laughed, Betel could be so idiotic sometimes.

"Or we could not go and I could give you allllll the love bites" Beetlejuice pouted his lip, 'begging'.

"No, Bee," Spinning around to face him, Lydia gave him a quick peck, "I made this dinner plan with Barbara and Delia like two months ago, we can't bail now".

BJ kissed her nose, "I know, Sweets, you know me, I'm just being... well, me".

She laughed lightly, "Oh boy, do I know," She rolled her eyes as he exaggerated an offended gasp.

"And here I thought I was the Demon" He scoffed.

"You still are," she tried to get up to leave, but he pulled her back, "Bee, I have to go get ready".

"Not yet," He growled, a chill went down Lydia's spine, she loved it when he lowered his voice, "I need to hold you for a few minutes longer".

"Babe-"

"No".

"Bee-"

"No!"

Lydia was irritated now, so she decided to send him back to the Netherworld, at least till she could get ready, "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuic-"

He slapped a hand over her mouth, "Alright Babes, you've made your point. Go get ready for your dinner". He removed her hand and carried her to their shared bedroom.

"Thank you. You need to get ready too though, Guese" She kissed his cheek, pulling him inside the room.

"I will. Take your time Lyds, I'll be fine on my own". He held her waist and pulled her in for a short kiss.

"Are you sure? Last time you picked out clothes, you put me in that heap of red cloth you called a wedding dress" Lydia placed her hands on her hips, cocking an eyebrow in question.

"Okay, so I may not have the best fashion sense. Fine! Pick me an outfit, Woman!" He fell back on the bed as she sashayed out of the room and into the large walk-in closet.

... Lydia's POV ...

Hmm. An outfit for Beejs. I tapped a finger to my lips, thinking through different outfit combinations until I selected one. Perfect. I grabbed his maroon red suit jacket, the matching trousers, a black button-up, and a silver tie. I set them on the ironing table in the closet and went digging for my outfit. 

I was looking for a particular dress when I felt arms wrap around me, I froze in place. "Hey pretty lady, come here often?" Beej whispered in my ear, I instantly relaxed a little, after all, BJ was unpredictable. 

"Oh no sir, maybe you should show me around," I replied, trying my hardest not to break into a fit of laughter. 

He laughed and pressed a small kiss behind my ear, "Pick an outfit for me yet, Babes?"

I turned around and nodded, "It's on the ironing table behind you. Want to help me find that dress you like so much?"

He licked his lips and grinned, "Would I ever".

I let out a light laugh and walked back to the rack of dresses, pulling out all the red, purple, and silver I could see. I hung the dresses on the 'display' rack. What, I like an organized closet. I pulled out the first dress and walked over to the overly-large mirror Beetle wanted. "Too much purple, don't you think Bee?"

"Mm. Honey, you look good in anything". He winked at me, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the second dress, "That one, Babes". He picked his favorite, of course, BJ isn't one for change. His favorite dress of mine is a silver beaded tight-fitting short cocktail dress with a plunging V neckline. He loves the way it hugs my hips, though he'd probably never admit it.

"Get out!! I need to change!" I hit his arm and started pushing him out of the closet.

He grabbed his clothes and laughed as I tried—and failed—to push him out, "Lyds, this wouldn't be the first time I've seen you nak-".

"OUT!" I yelled, my face was completely flustered and all I wanted was to get ready for dinner. I punched his arm several times, anything to get him out.

"OKAY! Jesus, Lydia. Stop hitting me, I'm leaving!" He put his hands up, walking out of the closet.

I huffed and started changing, I must've stalled putting on my dress cause Beej came back in and picked me up from behind. "BEETLEJUICE! I SWEAR TO GOD, PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!" I screamed as he tossed me over his shoulder.

"Nah, babes". He tossed me on the bed, climbing on top of me he pinned my hands down, so I started kicking, "Babes, seriously, calm your shit. I just want some attention".

"Let me go! Beetle, this isn't funny! We're going to be late if you don't let me get ready!" I glared at him, trying to escape once more.

"Not until you give me attention!" He grabbed my wrists but sat me up on the bed next to him.

"Fine! GOD, you're so needy!" I kissed him angrily, waiting for him to melt just enough for me to make a run for the closet. NOW. 

I snapped out of his grasp and ran back to the closet, locking the door behind me. I heard him groan from behind the door, "Babes~". He tried the doorknob, finding it locked, he growled in frustration.

"Give me like three minutes, Bee. Three minutes" I yelled out.

"Promise?" He whined back.

"I promise". He walked away, and I got dressed, finally.

\---

"Lydiaaaaa, it's been three minutes, are you done?" I opened the door to him, "Woah".

"Zip me?" I asked, protruding my bottom lip out. He nodded and I turned around so the Zipper faced him. "Up, Guese".

"...Right".

"Don't act so innocent, I know you" I turned towards him and put a finger to his chin.

"You're killing me, Lyds" He cried, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Ha-ha. You're already dead. Come on Bee, let's go," I ran my fingers up his chest and stepped up on my toes to kiss his lips.

"Dinnertime?"

"Mhm". 

He walked out, and I realized something.

"BEETLEJUICE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE WITH PAJAMAS ON!"


	7. Home (pt.1)

Lydia attends college courses every Tuesday from noon to six pm. Today was Tuesday, and she had just gotten home.

"BJ? I'm home". Lydia yelled up the stairs, looking in the closet mirror to check if her ghastly-hubby was waiting for her.

She ran up the stairs and peeked open the door to her bedroom, "Beej?"

He was sitting on the bed, facing the window, he was clearly in his own head, so Lydia crossed the room and climbed behind him. She dropped her arms over his shoulders, running her fingers along his chest. 

"Hey Babes! When'd you get home?" He looked up at her and kissed her lips quickly.

"A few minutes ago, how was your day?" She shifted over so they were sitting next to each other on the bed.

"Boring without you~".

"So, normal?" Lydia laughed. 

BJ pulled her into his lap, she slung her arms around his shoulders again and rested her head on his chest. He put his chin to the top of her head, watching the rain pour outside. 

"Hey, Baby? You know I love you, right?" He whispered into her hair.

"Of course I do, BJ, what's wrong?" She pulled away slightly, so she could look in his eyes.

He tried to hold eye-contact but was first to pull away, now Lydia knew something was wrong. he never pulls away first.

She held his chin in a loving but strong grip, "Beej, what's wrong?"

"'s nothing, Babes".

"Beetlejuice, you're my husband and I love you, so tell me what's wrong," She stated firmly.

He sighed and moved Lydia next to him, "Okay. I've been thinking..."

"About?"

"Kids".

Lydia's eyes widened, "Could we even-"

"No. Or at least not that I know of".

"And you want-?"

"Yeah. You?"

She nodded.

"Well fuck, Honey... What the hell do we do now?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand, a nervous tick he'd picked up.

"We keep trying, and see what happens. I'm only Twenty, so we still have a lot of time for kids. Okay?" Lydia held Bee's face in her hands, looking him in the eyes, she offered him a small smile.

"Okay. Love you".

"Love you too, lovebug".


	8. Babes' Baby (pt.2)

Lydia couldn't wait for Beetle to get home, yeah, she couldn't wait for him to get home. Usually, he'd get so impatient that he'd just pop in at her studio to get some attention, but not today. Lydia had some big news, It had only been a few months, but it had worked!

"Wifey? I'm home Babes!" Betelgeuse's voice rang through the house just as Lydia set the bowl of baby carrots and cucumbers on the table.

"Perfect," she muttered, grabbing an oven mitt. BJ walked into the kitchen, standing behind Lydia he put his hands on her hips and kissed her shoulder. "Hi, Bee! How was work?" She spun around, smiling, she gave him a quick kiss.

"Good. I got to help an Angel with their marriage to a Demon. It was quite an interesting day". He smiled at her.

She chuckled, "I bet, what were their names?"

"Crowley, Anthony J. Crowley, he was the demon, and Aziraphale, A. Z. Fell, he's the angel. D'ya know babes, they said they've been together for 6000 years! How crazy is that?" Betelgeuse sat down at the table, snacking on a carrot as Lydia took the Cinnamon Buns out of the oven.

"Well, it isn't that shocking, Beej. I mean, you've been around since what, the 1300s?" Lydia said, placing the buns next to BJ on the table. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah, that's true, Babes. Cinnamon Buns? What's the occasion?" BJ asked, snatching one from the pan, burning his hand in the process, and tossed it on his plate. 

Lydia sighed, clicking her tongue she guided him to the sink, running cold water she watched as he writhed and hissed in pain as it hit the scorched skin. "Sorry, love bug. This is why you should wait till everything's cooled off!" She scolded, running out of the kitchen she fetched the cloth bandage that was all too familiar to Beej.

"Sorry, Sweets. You know that your cooking is irresistible," he laughed, wincing as she wrapped the cloth around his hand, she finished and kissed the palm of his hand.

Lydia turned off the sink, "I know," she smirked, walking back to the table.

BJ sat down at the table, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Babes, what's up with dinner? You made cooked baby potatoes, baby carrots, baby zucchini, and buns... in the oven... Oh!" Then it hit him. Lydia smiled from behind her mug. "Are you pregnant, Lyds?" He asked, staring into her eyes, searching for an answer. 

She smiled, put down her mug and spun it around so he could read the wording, 'World's Best Mommy!'.

"OH MY GOD, LYDIA! BABES! You're gonna be a mommy?!" Beetle jumped up and ran around the kitchen. He stopped at Lydia's chair and crouched beside his wife, who was in hysterics, "You're not pulling my leg, right?" He asked, completely serious.

"Go check the cupboard, I got you the same mug," Lydia laughed.

"Oh my god, I love you, Lyds!" He cupped her face, bringing her lips to his, he felt a salty trail run down his face.

"Beej, you're crying!" Lydia gasped, wiping away the tears.

"Happy tears, babes, happy tears". He stood back up and walked to his chair, sitting down he sighed contently, "God, I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a dad".

"Mhm. What d'ya think the baby will be?" Lydia asked, softly running a hand over her stomach.

"Healthy" BJ answered.

She laughed, "No, BJ, genderwise. I think it'll be a boy".

"I hope it's a girl, but I'll be happy with just a happy kid".

"A girl? Why?" Lydia asked, taking another sip from her mug.

"So I can spoil her as much as I spoil you," Beetle gleamed, eyes sparkling.

"That's not very much, Bee".

He faked an offended gasp and fell back in his chair, "So mean, babes! Ya killed me with meanness!"

"You're such a dork," Lydia rolled her eyes and went to help him up.

He took the hand and pulled her in for another kiss, "Yeah, but I'm your dork".


	9. Here

As the moon shone through the black curtains of Lydia's room, two bodies could be seen shifting in the plush bed. One restlessly dreaming and the other feverishly waking up.

"Babes. Ya gotta open your eyes, hun. I know yer scared, but I can't force ya awake. Come on, Lyds, wakey-wakey." Beetlejuice brushed his hands up and down Lydia's arms, hoping that the gentle gesture might be enough to tease her eyes awake.

\----

A nightmare. _He was a nightmare—no—He was in the nightmare._ He was lying in her arms, not breathing, or moving, or saying anything...but he was bleeding? _No. BJ can't bleed...That's not possible._

\----

"Lyds. Babes. Sugar. Sweetness. Love of my afterlife. Lydia, please, please wake up!" He sat her up and shook her slightly, then more frantically with every name. 

\----

_Where are we? This isn't the house, so it must be...the netherworld? But B's taken me to his roadhouse in the netherworld before, this isn't anything like it. This is cold, this is dark, this is numb._

"It's the Abyss, babes." Beetle said, rising from the dead _—_ literally.

"Bee? but you were dead!" Lydia cried, laughing and wiping away her tears.

"Um...yup Babes, kinda a poltergeist." He laughed, winced, and touched a wound on his right side. He chuckled and looked at it puzzled, "huh. that's new." 

\----

"Lyds, you're not awake, but I'm going to enter your dream to help you wake up." Beetlejuice placed his index fingers on Lydia's temples and transported himself into Lydia's dream. 

_Where are we? This isn't the house, so it must be...the netherworld? But B's taken me to his roadhouse in the netherworld before, this isn't anything like it. This is cold, this is dark, this is numb._

"It's the Abyss, babes." Beetle said, rising from the dead _—_ literally.

"Bee? but you were dead!" Lydia cried, laughing and wiping away her tears.

"Um...yup Babes, kinda a poltergeist." He laughed, he winced and touched a wound on his right side. He chuckled and looked at it puzzled, "huh. that's new."

"Beetlejuice? How'd we get here?" Lydia whispered. 

"I don't know Lyds, but I have to leave soon, so I'll tell you what I know. You're dreaming. Lydia, if you don't wake up, you will die. Lyds, please, please wake up. Please-" and then he was gone.

"BEETLEJUICE! Don't go! Please, please don't go..." She tried to grasp his suit coat but collapsed into the air where he used to be. 

She slapped herself once.

And again.

And again.

"WAKE UP!" She cried out, screaming at herself to wake up. "PLEASE!"

\----

"Come on babes. Pull through, I don't have enough juice to force ya awake, so ya gotta do this one thing herself." Beetle cradled her in his arms, praying to anyone who would listen. He kissed the top of her head. "Please Lyds, just one breath, that's all I need."

Just like magic, Lydia's eyes jerked open and she arched forward, gasping for breath.

"B-B-B-B" She sputtered.

"I'm here. I'm here Lydia." He kissed her head again, voice quivering, "I'm here."

"You're real-really here..." Lydia took in a shaky breath, "You were with me...the entire time?" Delicately, she placed a fragile hand on his cheek. 

Beetlejuice leaned into the touch, "Yeah. Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around." 

"Nothing's gonna harm you, darling, not while I'm around."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
